Spy Academy
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Yami was living an ordinary life before being thrust into the harsh and tough world of spies. But before he's even close to ready, he's given a mission to infiltrate the enemy lines, hoping he'll get out alive. Cliche title and summary, I know. R&R! RE-VAMPED! Please read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here's the re-vamp! Sorry to those who read it and were confused. Honestly, thinking back I know it was a stupid idea. Good plot, wrong approach. So I fixed it! Hope it's better because I'm ecstatic about it! Read and Review!**

**Ps: okay! I have no idea how the spy business works so, I'm making up my own version! Don't flame me. :P**

* * *

Spy Academy

Chapter 1

Crimson eyes gazed out at the green scenery that were going by his eyes for the past ten minutes.

"Do you have to send me to this school." He whined.

Purple eyes glanced back, giving the seventeen year old in the car a stern look. "C'mon Yami. Stop complaining. This school is amazing! A place where people dreams to go and you're getting in it! Yami, you're being recognized for your intelligence. This school called for you. You should be excited!" His dad said, trying to cheer up the scowling face in the backseat.

"I like my old school." Yami simply said, brushing his golden bangs away from his face as it joined the black hair with red tips behind his ear.

"Yami, don't be a spoilsport " His mom said, turning around slightly and laid a reassuring hand on his tanned arm. Still seeing his scowling face, she sighed. "Tell you what. Stay here for atleast two weeks. And if you don't like it after those two weeks, we'll come and get you out."

"Aria!" Yami's father exclaimed, baffled by the new plans that _weren't _planned.

She shushed him as she continued. "Deal?"

Yami was silent for a moment, eyes stuck out the window as he thought I through. "Okay, fine, deal."

His mom smiled."Good." She then turned around as she spoke to his dad.

Summer break went by so fast for Yami's liking. Now, ready to get back to school and hang with his friends and back into the swing of school, he suddenly finds himself in the backseat of his parents car heading off to his new school. A school that him and his friends would criticize for having too much pompous, rich teens and adults. Just wait until his friends hear about him in that very school. Surely, it would blow their minds.

The school, if Yami could remember was called, something Academy. He couldn't remember. Didn't even bothered to. It was located in a very secluded area, trees hiding it's huge walls.

"We're here!" His mom's sing song voice called back to him.

Looking up, he saw the huge, white, thick gates of the school, a long pathway that led to the gigantic building itself. The car stopped, his dad talking through the intercom at the end. Then, the gates swung open, the car lurching forward as they were off again.

Yami sighed, seeing the huge building loom up infront of him. He felt like slamming his head into the car door- which he did- as the car stopped and his parents told him it's to to go. With a groan, he opened the door, grabbing the dufflebag he had with his as he swung it around his back, following his mom up to the doors while his dad got his luggage out of the trunk.

Near the big, oak doors, a quite elderly man stood their. Face grim, a small, slightly grey beard on his face just like his short hair, tanned skin with dark brown eyes. Yami glanced as his mom took one look at the man before she faltered slightly from shock before composing herself and gave a forced smile, turning quickly to his dad that was coming up the stairs with his two suitcases.

"Hello. I'm the principal of this school. And, I'm guessing you're Atem." The man said, looking at Yami as he raised his hand.

Yami shook the man's hand as he nodded. "Yes sir, though I usually go by the name Yami."

The man smiled. "Darkness is see... Good. And, you're his mother, I presume?" The man asked.

Yami's mom nodded. "Yes sir, Aria Moto, and my husband, Aric Moto."

The man nodded. "Good, well, if Atem can follow me, I'll show him all the things he'll be needing."

Yami scowled at the fact that the principal used his real name instead of the one he's used to. Already, he hated the school.

Dropping Yami's suitcase on the floor, his dad nodded. "Yes of course. Take care, kiddo. Alright?" He said, giving him a slight hug, his mother doing the same, but a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Have fun, kay. Talk later." His mom said before she turned around and walked back to the car, his dad following right after.

"Bye!" Yami called out as he waved.

Seeing them drive off, he picked his suitcases by the handle and turned to the principal.

"Follow me." The principal said, opening the door as he stepped in, holding the door open for Yami.

Yami stepped in, and was immediately amazed by the interior. Staircase on each corner that led to different directions, long hallways that can be explored. The foyer was quite large as well. Severely clean and no students in sight. The only person he saw was the woman who sat on the golden colored, smooth desk on his right, scribbling away on a sheet of paper. A chandelier hung on the ceiling, the floors with white and gold tiles, making the white walls glow. His eyes widened in awe.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the the decorating.

"At classes." The principal simply said.

Yami blinked. Something was not right... "Classes? But school doesn't start for another week?!"

The principal nodded. "True. But here, school starts two weeks early. We have no time for laziness. Now, if you follow me to my office, I'll give you the basic procedure and then send you off to your room that you will be sharing with three others."

Yami blinked, apparently never hearing school starting this early for ANY school! He was surprised. "Uh, okay..."

They walked down a hallway that matched the entrance, tiles lining the floor, the walls white as it held achievement awards and trophies, ribbons and medals. They all held great significance to the school, but seeing what they were awarded for...that was the thing he could not recognize since he practically knew nothing of what they are. So, he decided to voice his question the the Principal.

"What are the awards for?"

The principal kept walking, not bothering to turn around as he answered, "for the students great achievements I'm sure you heard of that."

"Yes, I know that. But what are they? Fieldwork? Masterful tech studies? Multi language skills?" Yami questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough..." The principal stated before the came to a door, the Principal pushing it open and signaling Yami to follow.

"Too much secrets..." Yami mumbled, annoyed as he stepped into the room.

The room was fairly large, three chairs facing the desk near the window as the principal sat in the large chair behind the desk, motioning Yami to take a seat infront of him. Doing as he's told, Yami dropped his bags next to the door before going to thee chair and sitting down. He watched as the Principal shuffled through some papers before pulling out a black binder, a few papers, schedules, and two textbooks, setting them down infront of Yami.

"These will be what you will need throughout the rest of the year. Your professors will give you a textbook for that specific class. For trainings, field work or whatever gathering or emergency, you gather with your group."

Yami blinked, confused. "Group?"

The Principal stopped and settled down before answering. "Yes, your group. You share a room with them. You will have a chance to meet them. And, I warn you now. Try to get along with them. They're success, depends on your success. You fail, they all fail. So take this seriously.

"What?! That's not fair? How is it possible! It can't work like that!" Yami exclaimed.

The man was silent. "Yes, it is fair. This is how it works in this school. Show teamwork and you pass. Don't, and you fail horribly."

"No, I won't work like that." Yami said, standing up.

The Principal gave him a look. "It seems you don't know how the Academy works Mr. Atem. Do you even know what this school is?" He challenged.

"Of course. The best students from all around the country gather here."

"Yes, but do you know for what?"

"So they can be recognized that they're smarter than the rest of the world, feeling high and mighty and leaving the rest of the world feeling like crap. Well yeah, I do know why they're here!" Yami said, glaring.

The Principal gave a snide smile. "I like your humor, but no."

Yami was silent.

"Let me tell you. This Academy holds the worlds most intelligent beings. This, is the Academy where we train, the future spies of this country. To our students, Spy Academy. Or what you know it as, Dominos Private Academy. "

Yami blinked before he burst out laughing. "Are you serious!" He cried between laughs. "Tell me this is some crazy joke."

The Principal leaned forward on the desk. "No. This is not a joke."

Yami stopped laughing in due time and rose an eyebrow. "Well, in that case, I'll just get my stuff and leave. Forever."

The principal shook his head, clicking a button under the desk. A soft click was heard. As Yami picked up his stuff and tried to open the door, he found it locked. Rolling his eyes he gazed at the Principal in annoyance. "Let me out." He said simply.

The Principal motioned back towards the chair. Yami crossed his arms, not moving from his spot.

"Okay, suit yourself." The Principal said. "Since it's already halfway through classes, you're welcome to take today off and pack. Your uniforms will be brought to you later this afternoon. I expect you to be in classes tomorrow."

Yami glared. "I already said I'm not going to this school." He growled, lowly.

"Atem, spies are very creative and strategic people. They help the government in so many ways. They have the skill to secretly get into places undetected, take files and info, bringing them back to us. With their help, the enemies plans are ruined, unable to take control of peoples free wills and lives. You should be honoured to come to a school like this."

Yami rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not honoured. I already said it, and I'll say it again. NO. I didn't even want to come to this school. What makes you think I'll join your..'Spy school!'" Yami exclaimed.

"You have the abilities to exceed, Atem." The Principal said.

"No! Even if I did, my answer would still be No. Now, let me out of here!"

The Principal walked up to Yami and placed the school supplies in his arms, forcefully. Yami glared at the Principal, watching his as he went to his desk, hands slipping underneath. "Have a good day Mr. Atem." He said, then, the floor slipped away from under Yami's feet as he went spiraling into the darkness below.

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 1 re-vamped and done! Much more longer, don't ya think. Anyways, hope you liked it. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE IF YOU DIDN'T DO SO ALREADY. REMEMBER, STORY HAS BEEN REVAMPED. Here's chapter 2. Thank you all those that reviewed, favourite and followed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spy Academy

Chapter 2

Yami fell head first to the ground, wincing as every part of his body froze before erupting into aches. Groaning, he blinked as he lifted his gaze upwards and came face to face with a bedroom which held four beds. Before Yami was abled to see anything else, a rumble came from above him as books crashed onto him, a binder hitting him in the head before bouncing off and falling infront of him to the page inside, _Welcome to Spy Academy. _Glaring at the page, Yami picked the binder as he got up, throwing it across the room. A loud "ouch" was heard, followed by several curses. Looking properly, he noticed the white headed teen, tanned skin and hazel eyes glaring at him fiercely sitting on the bed in the far right corner.

"What are you trying to do! Kill me!" The teen yelled, throwing the binder back towards Yami as he rubbed his head. Yami dodged the flying binder, watching as it hit that wall. The teens voice then snapped him away from the binder. "What are you doing here anyway!"

Yami blinked. "I seriously have no idea. I just, dropped in from the ceiling. Literally." Yami said, looking up, trying to find that hole he dropped out of.

"Name?" The teen asked.

"Uh, Yami." He replied.

The teen scowled. "Real name you idiot!"

Yami mentally shot himself. "Atem. Atem Moto."

The teen gave a knowing, slightly grinning, smile. "That's better..." He drawled. Picking up a water bottle, he gulped it down, pointing the bed next to his. "That's yours, Kaiba's and Marik's is over there," he said, pointing to the two beds on the other side of the room. "Rules. Touch none of my stuff, stay quiet, play loud music and I'll kill you. Be good, smart, pass, and we'll get along. Got it?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not staying, so, if I could just call my parents to get me, we won't have to do-"

"Oh, you're staying all right." The teen said. "By the way, names Bakura, call me nothing but that."

"Okay, Bakura. But, I AM leaving."

Bakura grinned. "Ha! I've been trying for the past two years. Got nowhere. Now, make yourself comfortable, and get ready for classes tomorrow."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Then why aren't you in classes?" He asked, smugly.

"I don't like biology." Bakura simply said.

Yami nodded, knowing how bad and terribly the subject could be. Looking around, he then noticed something. "Uh... Where's my stuff?"

Bakura looked around as well. "Huh. They usually fall with you so I have no clue- oh! There they are!" Bakura grinned.

Yami was sprawled on the floor, luggages on top of him as they laid all over the place. The hole at the top closed, the ceiling going back into place. Bakura sniggered, Yami shooting him a glare.

"Get up! Get packing because I'm sure the others would not want to see a messy room when they get back in a few hours." Bakura said, smirking as he stepped over Yami's form on the ground, then stepping out to wander the halls.

Yami groaned, getting up as he shoved his fallen stuff off of him. Looking around, he quickly packed up his stuff, shoving them back into the suitcase. Seeing one zipper of his suitcase broken, he groaned, mentally crying at how bad his life is going at the moment before stuffing as much in the broken suitcase as possible before dragging them out the door. Once out of the room, he looked around, wondering where he was. Having no sense of direction while he went up and down that tunnel he was dropped into, he had no way to know if he was in the basement, or the roof, or simply upstairs or downstairs.

"Damn this place..." He said to himself before choosing a hall, going down it. From where he was earlier, this part of the building felt much more warmer. The floor was carpeted, walls a soft grey/blue color. Numbers marked each door just like the bedroom he walked out off. "Must be bedrooms..." Yami said to himself, looking at all the similar doors.

Turning a corner, a grin crossed his face. "Bingo!" He cried, before walking a little faster towards the staircase the led downstairs, a faint, golden glow coming from it. Grinning widely, he stepped down, trying to keep the 'clonks' of his suitcase down as much as possible. Once on the ground, he came to a really unfamiliar hallway. He groaned again. "Luck is so not on my side..."

Continuing his trek down the hallway, he heard voices coming from the rooms which were slightly open. Being cautious, he approached one of them. And then, he blinked. "What language is this?!" He exclaimed, whispering to himself. Stepping away, he came to another classroom. He stepped away from that one too. "Okay, that was definitely French..." Going for another door, he came face to face with someone's chest as he bumped into them.

Stepping back, Yami straightened before glaring at the person infront of him.

"Hey! Don't go glarin' at me! You were da one dat bumped into me. Not da other way round'." Hearing the accent, Yami saw shaggy blond hair, honey colored eyes with fair skin. The guy infront of his was a few inches taller, something he's gotten used to for the past few years.

Yami said nothing as he stopped his natural habit for glaring at everyone, confusion now on his face. "Uh, where's the front door?" He asked, hesitantly, wondering if the one infront of him was someone that could turn him in.

The blond rose a brow. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to. Now where is it." Yami snapped.

"Woah, hold on... No need to get worked up now. The door is just down the stairs."

"And, where's that?" Yami asked.

The blond thought for a moment before answering, "down the corner then go left. Keep going and you'll see it." He said, pointing to the sharp turn behind him.

"Uh, okay thanks." Yami said, turning around as he dragged his suitcase with him. Stopping, he turned around. "Uh, hey blond guy! What hallway is this anyway?"

The blond turned around. "The name is Joey. And, this," motioning towards the entire hallway, "is for Language."

Yami rose a brow. "Okay. But isn't that English?" He questioned.

Joey shrugged. "You can never tell. There is no English unless you're in a class that speaks English!"

Joey grinned seeing Yami's confused face. "Forget I even asked..." Yami said.

"You a newbie?" Joey questioned.

It was Yami's turn to shrug. "Yeah, you can say that. A newbie that's gonna leave soon."

Joey grinned. "Okay! See ya tomorrow!"

Yami glared before wandering down the hallway, shooting Joey another glare before he clambered down, almost falling down the stairs when his suitcase hit his knee.

Joey waved before wandering away.

* * *

Scowling, Yami got off the stairs, seeing the familiar, golden hallway again. "About time." Yami grumbled as he walked past the woman at the desk he saw earlier. She didn't even glance at him as he passed by. Shrugging, Yami went to the doorway, pulling it open, only, to find it locked.

"Like I said, Mr. Atem. You aren't leaving that easily."

Flinching as he recognised the voice, Yami turned around to face the Principal who wore a smug look. Yami's face stiffened as he crossed his arms, a tiny pout on his face as he glared. The Principal pointed up the stairs.

Yami still stood, stiffening at the smug look before unwilling grabbing his suitcase as he dragged it back towards the stairs. Stopping infront of the principle, he gave another glare before heading up, grumbling all the way.

"See you tomorrow!" The principle called.

"Shut up!"

Grinning, the Principle walked back to his office.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Hehe I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw! Thank you all for your reviews and faves and follows! Hope to see more. Here's chapter 3. I had great fun writing it! R/R please!**

* * *

Spy Academy

Chapter 3

"Stupid school, stupid principal... How could this happen!" Yami screamed to himself as he threw his clothes into the drawers, mumbling and grumbling as he did it. "Wait until I get out of here I'm gonna-"

"Hey you're back!"

Yami's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the door. It was the teen from before, along with another, taller one. The other had chestnut coloured hair, pale skin and cold blue eyes which stared intently at him.

"Bakura." Yami said, before turning back and started to pack.

Bakura grinned. "Told you you won't be getting out so easy..." He said, flopping down on his bed, one foot up.

The other teen was still at the door, shooting Bakura a glare, then eyes flashing back towards Yami. Bakura finally caught on before saying, "oh, Kaiba, meet Atem Moto, aka Yami, and Yami meet Seto Kaiba. Yami's our new roomie and newbie and Yami, Kaiba is our group leader."

Yami rolled his eyes and continued packing.

"I know who he is. I just didn't think he would be here so early." Kaiba said, walking towards the bed on the far left, stopping at a cupboard and putting the books in his arms into it. "Yami, just like Bakura must've explained earlier, just study and pass. I don't appreciate slackers that will hold me back."

"I never slack off." Yami said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kaiba looked at him. "I should hope so. Our passing test is in two months to see if we're ready for the next stage of our training."

Yami looked up at him in shock. "But two months! I can't know everything in such a little amount of time. It's impossible!"

Kaiba shrugged as he sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"You'll have to make due with that amount of time. Try studying extra hard and train extra hard. I'm sure Marik would help you." Bakura explained.

Yami shook his head, unable to wrap his mind around all that information. Too much to learn in such a little amount of time.

"Don't worry about it too much."

Yami looked up towards Kaiba's voice.

"It may be hard and frustrating at first, but you'll get the hang of it. Once you do, it'll be simple."

"Hey, I've been in your shoes before too, you know."

Yami looked up as he heard Bakura's voice.

"Tried to escape. Been doing that for two years before I gave up. And even then, I still don't go to class," Bakura chuckled.

Yami smiled while Kaiba shook his head sadly at Bakura.

"How does that not drop you grades?" Yami questioned as he looked at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "I honestly, don't know. But it's not hard, because, again, you'll get the hang of it. I still study, and I pass with flying marks."

Yami nodded, understanding what he meant. He then looked up towards the door as it knocked, a sandy blond haired teen with a deep tan and violet eyes walked into the room, humming to himself. The teen walked halfway into the room before stopping halfway as he spotted Yami. Yami stared in surprise as the teens eyes went wide before exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! New kid is here! I'm Marik!" Marik then rushed up to Yami, squeezing him in a big hug.

"H-hi, Marik." Yami managed to get out as he felt as if his bones were breaking from Marik's hug.

"Glad to have you on our team!" Marik said happily, letting go. "Hey, how old are you? Where are ya from? How'd you get your hair like that?! It's so cool! Your eyes are cool too! Are you naturally that short..."

Yami mentally face-palmed himself as his shortness was mentioned, and at the fact that he was being hammered with millions of questions by Marik. He gave a quick glare towards Kaiba and Bakura who were each giving Yami a snicker, or just outright laughing at him.

"I'm seventeen, Egypt, natural, thank you, and, don't call me short!" Yami said, all in one go. Marik stopped, and blinked stupidly before a grin broke out on his face. "You're the youngest?!" He then exclaimed.

Yami did an anime drop in his head.

"Oh yeah, he definitely is. He's the shrimp!" Bakura said, smirking from his seat on the bed. Yami shot him a glare.

"How old are you then, Mr smarty pants!" Yami shot back.

Bakura gave him another grin. "Eighteen. Nineteen in three weeks."

Yami glared some more.

"I'll be nineteen in December!" Marik said. "And Kaiba over there is gonna be twenty in October."

"So that makes him the old fart." Bakura declared, grinning at Kaiba whose face looked ready to kill him.

Yami groaned. "And my birthday passed only two weeks ago..."

It was silent before the room erupted in laughter.

"Happy late birthday." Marik said, trying to hold his laugh in. Kaiba was grinning while Bakura laughed.

"Tried to escape I see..." Marik said, looking up at Yami as he picked up the textbooks that were still on the floor where they were thrown earlier that day.

Yami shrugged. "Yeah..."

"You should seriously look through these books." Marik said, putting the books on Yami's bed as he stood at the foot of the bed. "They have all the basic things you need to learn and be ready for the big passing test we have."

Yami nodded. "I will. Tomorrow is Friday, so I'll study on the weekend."

Kaiba then decided to speak up. "You should get started tonight actually. We all, including you, have classes that begin promptly at nine. You should be ready." Kaiba advised, giving him a look.

"Okay, fine." Yami sighed. They all then looked up as someone knocked on the door. Yami watched as Marik rose an eyebrow before walking over to the door and pulling it open. They all stared at Marik's back, unable to see what was going on outside. Marik then came back in less than a minute later with a pile of clothes in his arms. He walked up to Yami.

"Here, your uniforms came." He said, dropping them on the bed as he separated each outfit and saying which one is which. "This is your uniform for classes, your group uniform when we have assemblies or important group meetings, gym and your virtual training outfit."

Yami looked at the outfits, impressed at the designs and how they looked. "Not bad..." He said, picking them up.

"Yeah they're pretty great." Marik said. "Want a tour of the place when you're done?"

Yami looked up, grateful for Marik's offer since he remembered earlier that day of his tour of the school. Wincing at the thought, he turned back to Marik. "Yeah, thanks. I'm going to need the tour since I have no idea how to get around this place."

Dumping the remainder of his clothes in a drawer, Yami shoved the suitcase under the bed before walking to the door, Marik right behind him.

"Curfew ends at nine, so be back." Kaiba called out from his position on his bed.

"Yes, mom!" Marik yelled back, teasingly.

Yami chuckled. "Curfew?" He questioned, raising a brow once they were in the hallway.

Marik nodded. "Yep. It's for safety reasons. The entire building goes into lock down at nine sharp. So we have to be in our rooms before. The doors are locked so no one gets in, or out. If you're stuck outside, then well, you're screwed. Because you'll have to deal with the in your rooms, you can do whatever you want. Stay up late even. But you're the one who suffers in the morning from lack of sleep." Marik explained as they walked down the hallway.

"Never thought the school would be like this..." Yami said.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Marik said, before he broke out a big grin. "But it gets better!" He squealed.

A grin was on Yami's face as he looked at the kiddish expression on Marik's face.

"This school, is huge!" Marik exclaimed.

Yami shook his head sadly, a small smile on his face as he replied, sarcasm lacing his words. "Yes, I know that already."

Marik hadn't detected the sarcasm since he happily went on with his explaining. "It has many levels, or floors as you call it. The ground floor, is the teachers and principals floor. That's why no one is down there as much."

Yami nodded, remembering the golden coloured floor.

"The second floor, is where the cafeteria and auditorium is located." Marik continued.

Yami rose a brow. "An entire floor for just that?!" He questioned, baffled as to why it would need an entire floor.

Marik nodded. "Big school with lots of students needs a big lunch room and cafe!"

"Alright, alright. What's the third floor then?" Yami asked.

"The third and forth floor is for classes. Biology, Math, language classes, etc." Marik said, counting them off his fingers as they walked.

"Then which floor are we on?" Yami asked again, looking around him which clearly says the rooms are located there.

Marik looked at him. "This is the fifth floor! The entire floor that goes right through this massive building! And the sixth floor, right above us, is the gym." Marik stated, pointing up as the gym was mentioned.

Yami nodded, impressed at the many floors. He then looked at Marik, but was curious once again to see that Marik's crazy grin was back.

"Oh that's not all... It gets better!" Marik exclaimed.

"And how's that?" Yami asked.

"Wait, you'll like this. Because the entire school does! We have a basement!" Marik shouted.

Yami face palmed, again. "What's so special about a basement...?" He said, wondering why Marik is so happy. "That is not better, and I don't like it."

Marik gave Yami a punch. "You're not letting me finish! The basement is where we students hang out!"

Yami rose an eyebrow. "Okay, you all hang out in a basement. Still not seeing the good part."

"Stop interrupting! The basement is the virtual system world! There are all sorts of games and stuff down there. There are probably people down there right now! There are couches, bars and tables full of food and soda machines and, it's cool! You'll love it!"

Yami was silent. "Now there is the good part..." He said with a grin.

"Yep! But that's where we will be doing our passing test to get out on the field. There are rooms which, virtually, puts us in a situation and we have to get out of it. If we do, we pass." Marik explained.

"I see..." Yami said.

"Yep. And, the floor under that, is the 'real' basement. You know, the ugly room that no one likes going in to..."

"Yes I know." Yami said.

"Trust me though, you'll love this school. Even with the strict teachers."

Yami was silent as they headed back towards their room. Yami thought to himself, even with all of these things, was he seriously cut out for this? Did he really want to go to this school? Who knows, he just has a week to find that out.

Once at the room, they could here Bakura and Kaiba yelling about something. Their bickering being heard all the way down the hall. Marik gave a dramatic sigh. "Those too would never shut up..."

"Do they always fight like that?" Yami asked.

"Yep. And no one ever knows why they're fighting." Marik said with a shrug before opening the door.

"You prick! Take that back!"

"Never!"

"Why you...!"

"Hey guys! Shut up!" Marik yelled, slamming the door shut as they stepped in. The two bickering teens/adults looked up.

"Shut up!" They both yelled before arguing once again.

"They never listen until the teacher is knocking down the door ready to split them in half..." Marik said to Yami who was staring at the two, highly amused at the unintelligent comments that were thrown at one another.

"I'm gonna get something to eat! I hope you starve, prick!" Bakura yelled before storming out, the door slamming behind him.

"See if I care! You're now banned from the bathroom!" Kaiba yelled back, locking one of the two bathrooms that were in the room.

Yami stared at the bathroom Kaiba closed. "Don't I have to share that bathroom with Bakura..."

"Don't worry, Bakura will pick the lock when he gets back. That gut is a master at stealing stiff and breaking into things. One of his greatest talents..." Marik said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Well he better get back soon. I wanna hit the showers then go to sleep." Yami said, walking over to his bed, laying down as he stretched before folding his arm under his head.

Bakura then marched back into the room with three burgers as he mumbled angrily to himself.

"Hey, you didn't have to!" Marik said, reaching up to grab a burger from Bakura.

Bakura glared at him. "Not sharing..." He said, before taking a big bite. Marik pouted as he leaned on the headboard.

Kaiba then walked out of the bathroom, changed into a t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Bakura and Kaiba glared at each other before turning away. Bakura finished off his burger, picked the lock in a matter of seconds before washing his hands. Yami quickly went in to shower before stepping out and heading to his bed where he decided he was going to sleep.

"Hey, study first!" Kaiba yelled out, right as Yami was pulling the sheets up.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Yami insisted, but seeing the glare directed at him, he picked a textbook and began to read.

Tapping was heard as they all turned to see Bakura texting away at his cell. Kaiba threw a book at him. "Study!"

Bakura glared before throwing the book back towards him. "Already did. Now shut up before I hack you to pieces!"

Kaiba glared before returning to his own books. Marik was reading too, taking notes on a sheet of paper infront of him.

Looking up at the clock, Yami noted it was already nine. They have been study for almost three hours already. Suddenly, a loud, yet familiar voice on the speaker was heard. "Curfew is now ending students! Lights are to be off at ten!" Then, it was silent.

"Well! That's my cue!" Marik exclaimed before taking all the books and notes and throwing them under his bed. Yami watches as Marik went to the bathroom, then coming back and getting under his sheets. Bakura soon followed, Yami doing the same as he set his books on the floor and got under the sheets.

"Goodnight!" Marik said, before turning the lights off, plunging the room into darkness.

"Put it back on!" Kaiba yelled out.

"No! Go to sleep, you bookworm!" Marik yelled back.

"Marik, put it on." Kaiba threatened.

"I'll call Mokuba..." Marik said back.

A thump was heard along with a cry from Marik, the same with Kaiba.

"Now, shut up and sleep!" Bakura yelled. "Because I have other things that I can throw at you, and trust me, they 'will' make you bleed."

Kaiba was heard grumbling before everyone went silent. Yami smiled, maybe it won't be so bad as he thought.

* * *

**Phew! Long chapter! I hope you all liked it! Now reveiw, cuz they make me happy! :D**


End file.
